Una divertida tarde de trueque
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Esme y Nessie se enteran de que llega a Seattle un mercado de trueque mexicano. La familia entera pasa una divertida tarde cambiando objetos por objetos, pero no hubieran logrado cambiar ni la mitad de lo que cambiaron sin el don de Jasper. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una locura que se me ocurrio despues de pasar la tarde en un trueque cultural.**

* * *

**N/A: Trueque: Es el tipo de comercio de las antiguas culturas mesoamericanas, en la que intercambiaban objetos por otros, antes de que se inventara la moneda.**

* * *

**Una divertida tarde de trueque.**

— ¡Esme! ¡Esme! ¡Mama! ¡Esme! ¡Mama! ¡Mama!

Con la emoción de una niña de cinco años que acaba de ver algo increíble, Alice llego hasta el pequeño escritorio donde Esme remodelaba unos cuadros, emocionada como pocas veces la pequeña vampira sonreía mientras en sus manos sostenía un cartel encontrado en su pequeño paseo a la ciudad.

— ¿Qué ocurre mi niña? —pregunto Esme en un tono de voz dulce, apartando la vista del cuadro en el que trabajaba para mirarla.

— Mira, mira, mira—Alice le tendió el cartel aun dando saltitos de contenta. Esme lo tomo y sonrió, en su mente sabía que era lo que la entusiasmaba tanto "Rebajas, compras, una nueva colección de temporada" No podía ser de otra forma. Enfoco la vista al cartel, mientras Alice daba saltitos sonriente.

_Gran Trueque Cultural Mexicano_

_Artesanos provenientes de México invitan a su gran trueque cultural el próximo viernes 3 de Mayo en Japanase Garden, de las 15:00 a las 20:00 horas._

_La dinámica es intercambiar bienes culturales, como artesanías, ropa, música, instrumentos, libros y de todo, SIN PRESENCIA DE DINERO._

_NO FALTES._

Esme sonrió al comprender la emoción de su hija, rara vez podían conseguir verdaderas artesanías mexicanas, era un país cuya cultura y artesanía era indescriptiblemente hermosa, pero lo que llegaba hasta allá, por lo general eran imitaciones, algunas veces realmente malas.

Pero claro, jamás correrían el peligro de viajar hasta México, sonde hace demasiado sol en casi todo el país y donde se concentran la mayor parte de las revueltas del sur. No demasiado peligroso. Por eso, el enterarse de que verdaderos artesanos mexicanos llevarían sus obras para cambiarlas por otras cosas y en un lugar tan cercano, pues era simplemente emocionante. Esme se encontró igual de emocionada que Alice.

— Hay que ir, definitivamente hay que ir—decía Esme.

— Si, si, si, si, si, si— canturreaba Alice.

— ¿A dónde hay que ir? —pregunto Renesmee quien ya contaba con tras años de edad y el físico de una niña de nueve—. ¿De compras de nuevo?

— Si y no—fue la respuesta de Alice. Nessie frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —pregunto.

— Vamos a ir a cambiar cosas bonitas, por cosas más bonitas—dijo Esme.

— Yo quiero—dijo Ness dando brinquitos como Alice.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Rosalie asomándose.

— Vamos a ir a un trueque—dijo Alice—, de artesanía mexicana.

— Genial, quiero ir—dijo Rosalie.

— Yo también voy—dijo Bella asomándose también— ¿A dónde vamos?

— De compras—dijo Alice, solo para picarla.

— ¡Ay, no! —exclamo Bella.

— Entonces para que dices que vienes—dijo Rosalie.

— Bueno es que escuche _artesanía mexicana_, y me pareció interesante, pensé que se trataba de alguna exhibición.

— No—dijo Alice y le tendió el cartel. Bella lo leyó y sonrió.

— Entonces creo que si voy—dijo la castaña tras leerlo como tres veces—. Es esta tarde.

— Yo le diré a Jazz—dijo Alice emocionada y salió de allí veloz como ráfaga de viento.

— Yo a Carlisle—dijo Esme.

Así cada quien se fue por sus esposos, para convencerles de que las acompañaran. Nessie se quedo allí y cuando todas se fueron dijo:

— ¿Y yo? — puso una carita de sorpresa copiada de las caricaturas y luego se fue al porche de la casa.

…

…

…

— Recuérdame porque vamos—dijo Emmett por quinta vez en lo que llevaban caminando a través del parque. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle y hasta Jacob, quien se había empeñado en acompañar a Nessie, llevaban grandes mochilas donde las chicas habían guardado las cosas que pensaban cambiar.

— Porque quiero—dijo Rosalie cortante, ya cansada de esa pregunta.

— Pero es que yo no quería venir—se volvió a quejar Emmett.

— Cállate Emmett—la voz de Rosalie volvió a hacerse presente, acallando a su vampiro—. Si no te comportas, hare huelga—añadió para que de una vez dejara de quejarse.

Emmett comprendió al instante a lo que se refería y decidió que será mejor callarse, de tener la boca medio abierta para replicar, la cerro de golpe, como si tuviera miedo. Todos rieron, hasta que Nessie pregunto:

— ¿Huelga de qué?

La expresión de todos fue de ojos de plato, quienes comenzaron a rebuscar en su mente q2ue decirle a la niña. No se les ocurría nada y para su suerte no tuvieron que explicárselo, pues llegaron al tan esperado trueque.

La buena noticia: Había muchas cosas preciosas que entusiasmaron a las chicas inmediatamente.

La mala noticia: Había demasiados humanos apetitosos ahí.

Jasper trago el veneno que se le formaba en la boca y se sintió preocupado. Ese último tiempo que no habían tenido que ir a la escuela, y Bella ya no era humana, él solo se alimentaba cuando sabía que iban a salir o cuando ya le era estrictamente necesario. Esa mañana no había previsto nada de esto y cuando Alice le había dicho, el no había reparado en que al estar en la ciudad se trataría de humanos. Lo único que había pensado era en acompañarla, por hacerla feliz, porque sabía que estaba muy emocionada y de decirle que no, temía que se desilusionara. Además pensó que sería divertido, pero no recordó el detalle de los humanos. A veces detestaba que se le olvidaran las cosas, ¡Carajo, era un vampiro! Tenía memoria fotográfica, pero siempre que ponía atención en hacer feliz a Alice se le olvidaba todo lo demás.

Miro a su mujer con cara de tortura y ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Volteo a ver el mercado de trueque. El lugar era una lona con forma de casa, muy largo, creando un pasillo. Las mesas estaban acomodadas en cuatro hileras creando dos pasillos. Sobre las mesas había de todo tipo de cosas, preciosos tallados con formas de leopardos, águilas y muchos animales más. Bellísimos tallados en piedra de un circulo con muchas figuras un tanto rustico** (*)**, blusas de manta con bordados en punto de cruz, mantos de seda que llaman rebozos, grabados en repujado, collares de plumas y cuentas, de todo lo habido y por haber.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior por no recordar el pequeño problema de su esposo. Pequeño cuando estaba alimentado, pero monumental en momentos como este. Lo miro preocupada mientras el resto de la familia se internaba entre las personas, completamente ajenos a la pequeña conversación silenciosa del sureño y la morocha.

— No creo soportar, Ali—dijo en un susurro imperceptible a los oídos humanos y con la voz torturada.

— ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí? —pregunto Alice. Jasper frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

— No, no te dejare sola, tú me pediste que te acompañara y…

— Jasper—le dijo ella dulcemente, echando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y poniéndose en punta de pie para mirar más de cerca en sus ojos negros como el carbón—, yo te pedí que me acompañaras porque me hace feliz tu compañía, pero no voy a permitir que te tortures así solo por esto. Fue mucho culpa mía, no me acorde de este detalle. Lo siento, mi amor. Me harás feliz si no te lastimas tanto, se que te duele y no quiero que sea así. Por favor.

— De acuerdo, pero no dejare de mirarte—asintió él resignado, cuando Alice utilizaba ese tono, él hacia todo lo que ella quería.

— Me encanta que me mires—le dijo ella en tono pícaro, mientras tomaba la maleta que Jasper había cargado para ella. Le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios y se fue dando brinquitos.

Jasper suspiro y fue a treparse a un árbol desde donde lograba ver todo, lógicamente cuido de parecer un torpe humano subiendo a un árbol, para no llamar la atención, y allí se puso a observar desde lo lejos a Alice. Como la amaba, por ella hacia todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años, por ella daría la vida entera si fuera preciso, la amaba como no había amado a nadie en su no-vida y como no recordaba haber amado a nadie en su vida humana.

Su mente estaba a punto de viajar a su época nómada con Alice cuando percibió gran frustración desde el mercado de truque, volteo y miro a Alice, tanteo sus emociones, no era ella. Siguió buscando, hasta que llego a Nessie.

La pequeña hibrida intentaba canjear una blusa casi nueva que llevaba por unos huaraches artesanales de piel, pero el muchacho no accedía. Ella intentaba convencerlo sin necesidad de emplear otra de las prendas que traía, mas el muchacho parecía ser mas terco que una mula.

Tras varios minutos de estar en la misma situación, Jasper por fin decidió intervenir, y desde lo lejos manipulo las emociones del joven para que accediera. Cuando el muchacho por fin decidió aceptar la oferte de Renesmee, la niña brinco de alegría y Jasper sonrió para sus adentros.

Unos momentos más tarde percibió algo cerca de su madre. Fijo la vista y Esme estaba intentando cambiar una pintura por un jarrón de cerámica con unos girasoles muy hermosos. No lo lograba pues el joven no quería hacerlo.

Jasper intervino de inmediato, logrando que el joven accediera a cambiar el jarrón por la pintura que Esme le ofrecía. Ella sonrió tan cálidamente como siempre y se fue feliz.

Entonces Jasper se auto asigno una nueva tarea. Ya que no podía estar allí, para ayudar a su mujer a cargar la bolsa, pues podía ayudar a toda su familia a conseguir lo que quisieran.

Y así comenzó una divertida tarde que paso influenciando los ánimos de los artesanos. Ayudo a toda la familia son excepción, a Rosalie le ayudó a conseguir un precioso collar de jade y ámbar, a Bella de libros en náhuatl, a Renesmee con varias blusas, collares en incluso un cuadro tallado a mano, y a Alice unas preciosas blusas y varios vestidos de manta bordados a mano. Simplemente jamás se había divertido tanto usando su don, se había sentido útil y ya no se sentía mal por haber tenido que pasar toda la tarde sentado en el árbol. Incluso hizo salir corriendo a un par de niñitos que se les había ocurrido molestar a su sobrina.

Cuando todos habían terminado con sus compras, comenzaron a salir de ahí con los rostros más alegres que nunca. En cuanto Alice salió, Jasper bajo del árbol y tomo la enorme mochila que su esposa traía ahora con un contenido completamente distinto al que había llevado. Le sonrió y ella le regreso la sonrisa. No dijo nada, por lo que Jasper sospecho que no sabía nada de lo que había hecho en ese rato.

Sí que lo sabía, a ella no se le había escapado esa decisión de su amado vampiro, pero había decidido tratarlo en su recamara en unas horas. Claro que no contaban con el entrometido de Edward.

— Si lo sabe Jasper, y no es justo que hayas utilizado tu don para que ella obtuviera tanto

Toda la familia se detuvo en seco, Edward había decidido pasar por alto que el rubio no había ayudado únicamente a su mujer, sino a todas las de la familia.

Jasper se detuvo analizando la situación nueva. Al parecer todos se mostraban molestos, pues Alice era la que había hecho los mejores canjes. Ahora todos creían que Alice había conseguido aquello por total influencia de Jasper, cuando realmente era a ella a quien menos había ayudado, pues era la que menos lo había necesitado.

— ¡No es justo! —Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

— No, no lo es—Rosalie hizo eco de la queja de su compañero.

— Bueno Rose—dijo Jasper sin voltearse—, entonces creo que tampoco es justo que traigas ese collar de jade y ámbar.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Rosalie.

— Eso—replico Alice—, que Jazz no solo me ayudo a mí, te ayudo a ti—dijo señalando a Rosalie—y a todos los demás.

— ¿A mí también? —pregunto Nessie, quien había bajado de la espalda de Jacob y caminado hasta sus tíos, y ahora miraba directamente a los ojos de Jasper.

— Si, Nessie, a ti también—le respondió el sureño con su sonrisa de lado.

— Gracias, por eso eres mi tío favorito—Nessie se lanzo para darle un abrazo y él sureño la cargo en brazos de buena gana. Edward frunció los labios y luego echo a reír, pues de alguna manera su única intención había sido que toda la familia se enterara de que el rubio los había ayudado.

Emprendieron el regreso a casa y esa misma noche cuando estuvieron solos en su habitación, Alice lo rodeo con sus brazos y sus piernas, como un koala y lo beso en los labios, primero con cariño y después con la pasión ardiente de un volcán en erupción.

— Te amo Jasper—le dijo Alice separándose de sus labios.

— Y yo a ti—le respondió Jasper envolviéndola con una ola de amor.

Y así comenzó una larga noche durante la que se amaron como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al día siguiente.

* * *

_**(*) Calendario Azteca.**_

* * *

_**Hola, hola como estanyo aqui con otra de mis locuras pequeñas en la pagina. Estpy feliz y les tengo una buena y una mala noticia.**_

_**La buena es que ya termine semestre ¡Hurra!**_

_**La mala es que mis musas han decidido hibernar u.u**_

_**Asi es, la slocas de Yatziri, Itzayana, Ixchel y Xanat han decidido hibernar, no las culpo, hace un frio terrible aqui, pero bueno no puedo hacer nada contra ellas, esperare a que alguna despierte parta actualizar, aunque creo que sera Llamado del Amor, porque Ixchel comienza a despabilarse. **_

_**Con suerte la semana que entra les tengo capitulo.**_

_**Y bueno que mas les digo, solo que dejen review a esta nueva locura mia.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Klau :D**_


End file.
